A Day To Remember
by D.T. Beast
Summary: the turtles wouldn't have believed it if they hadn't seen it and neither would a very small group of pedestrians that just so happen to meet the turtles. on this unfaithful day.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea in my head for about a month now and thought it would be a good idea to post up the first part of it on Memorial Day so yeah ill post the other chapters later... sadly my computer crashed before midnight so this story was put up the day after Memorial Day lol **

* * *

><p>Everyone looked up to see a plane. Now normally I wouldn't be that interested I mean we see planes in the sky every day. But this, this was different. The plane was low, too low for comfort, almost at building level. But it wasn't too far away to see what was<p>

happening. The plane was slowly decreasing its altitude. I saw it happen before it even happened, it was horrible. And the irony of it all… the first thing I said when I got up this morning was today was going to be a good day.

Wow, was I wrong. I mean I always hated Mondays. But at this moment right now I really wish it were yesterday, I really wish it were Monday, because I'm scared out of my mind.

And I don't know what to do, or were to go, I'm scared that my mom is dead, and I'm scared for my little brother and

friend, what do I do?

Where do I go?

Someone please help us.

* * *

><p><strong>I will post up other chapters later but for now I'll leave whatever intensity is in the air with this until then live long and strong. <strong>


	2. Love and Knockout

**I know it took me a while to put this up but I had trouble getting started and had to take care of college stuff for this fall, Other than that enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Beep"<p>

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Good morning Manhattan! This is" a hand reached over and pressed the snooze button before anymore could be said. "I really hate this freakin alarm clock." Owen sat up in his bed dreary eyed and still tired. He looked at his alarm clock again to check the

date. "Tuesday….the eleventh… meh at least it isn't Monday." Owen said to himself. Owen usually wasn't a fan of Mondays. People said he was like Garfield the cat. But he knew he wasn't. Sure he was a little bit on the stubby side but he wasn't lazy and he

wasn't obsessed with Italian pasta. It didn't take him very long to get up, take his shower and get dressed so he could go downstairs and make breakfast. Cinnamon pancakes, smoked turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice enough for three

people, his mom, his brother, and himself. He liked cooking it was his thing because his mom didn't know how to cook for her life. It was funny to him because all the old television shows stereotyped women as masters of the kitchen. Then again he didn't like

those stereotypes. It degraded women in his eyes and he knew he was raised to treat women with respect and dignity and those stereotypes didn't sit with him if they were basically shoved in his face. While making breakfast he heard footsteps coming his

way he counted down

**5...**

**4...**

**3…**

**2…**

**1...**

"Good morning puddin" it was Owens mom….. Emily willow Jones. She came down sporting her briefcase, female business Atari pressed brown dress pants and matching top kind of like the suits guys wear except for women. She had black gyms hoes that

closely resembled black formal shoes. She did this because she believed that dress shoes are over expensive… for her taste at least. And that high heel shoes hurt her feet. This is what she wore every day for work, and Owen found it funny because to him

she looked like the African American version of Ellen Driver the character from kill bill except without the crazy killer face and eye patch to match. "Good morning Ellen" Owen said with a respectful but smug smile. Emily walked over to her chef of a son kissed

him on the cheek then grabbed him in a head lock. She then proceeded to give him a noogie. "I told you I don't look like that psycho bitch from that movie" she said almost laughing. Owen broke free of his moms grip then looked at her straight in the eye then

spoke sarcastically. "In facial features no but you dress like her that's for sure." And with that Owen and his mom both threw their heads back and laughed at the joke and situation.

* * *

><p>Owens POV<p>

My mom and I have always been close. Yeah she is my mom and all and we should be close but it's….. I don't really know how to explain it. Ever since I was a little kid I was always able to make her and my dad laugh. That's one thing that all of us in our family use to

keep us sane and from going insane. I mean the only reason we are in the house now is because of my dad's life insurance. Shit man….. I still remember the day I lost him. It's one of the reasons I'm close to my mom… because I don't want her to fall into a depression

like she did before….

_When I was kid we lived in queens and my dad was the chief firefighter. My mom always said he was stubborn and that's why she married him. He taught me fire safety and everything. I wanted to be like him so much and help people and save people. He was my hero….. _

_Well one day there was a fire a scale 20 my dad would call it. Well while he was putting out the fire he noticed people were in the building. Being the way he was him and 2 other members went in and got them out. The first two went in about and got out one time each. _

_Apparently the air tanks were running low. My dad though he went in multiple times bringing out multiple people. The very last time he went in the apartment fire was getting worse. He went in any way and he took the highest level of the apartment building that was _

_needed to be taken the sixth level. Damn it all the ladder wasn't working. So he ran… he ran as fast as he could. By the time he made it to the 6th level that kid was standing there scared out of his mind, and my dad out of breath. He put the mask on the kids face and _

_held his breath himself he took a leap out the window onto the big air mattress thing they had waiting for him outside the window . My dad and the kid had made it out safely. My dad was taken to the emergency room for treatment. And that's where he died. He had _

_breathed in too much of the toxic fumes. No one told me this story at all, and I didn't learn it on my own because I lived it... That little kid my dad saved…. Was me…..that little kid was me. I was 6 years old at the time too young to think completely clearly but old enough _

_to know what was going on. I blame his death on myself to this day. If he didn't save me he would still be here. When I tell people this they ask me. Then where would I be? I know the people that say this mean well but on the anniversary of his death or when my mom _

_thinks about it and cries for him… I can't help but to hate myself. I hate seeing my mom cry and when I see her cry in his memory I blame myself for making her cry and I hate myself for it. My little brother wasn't born when this happened. In fact my mom was only 3 _

_months pregnant with him when this happened. So he doesn't even know what he looks like. That was seven years ago. I'm fourteen now, my little brother is seven and my mom in her early thirties. We moved to Manhattan a short time afterwards because of my dad's _

_life insurance. Mom got a job at the world trade center top floor and we go to school pretty close to her job. All in all throughout the day even though we are apart my family and I are still together spiritually that is and when we come we spend time chilling out with each _

_other. I know we are no Brady Bunch but we are happy to me I think that's what keeps us all sane. _

* * *

><p>Owens mom sat down and ate breakfast. Over the years she had taught her son how to cook. She always said that she wanted Owen to grow up and be knowledgeable about the housework as well as outside work so he wouldn't be lazy. And all In all he<p>

didn't mind it. Because sometimes his mom would have to work late so he would have to do it. The cooking, cleaning, and when it came to the laundry him and his mom had a mutual understanding. He would do his brothers and his own laundry and she

would do her own. This is because he told his mom there were just some things he did not want to touch. After breakfast was eaten and taken care of they said their good buys. " peace out mom" his mom turned around and then gave her best stereotypical

surfer dude impression " see you later dude and rock on" she then gave the rock on sign got in her car then drove away. Right before Owen went back to the sink to do the dishes the house phone rang. He went over to it and it read the caller id. It was his

mom calling the phone. He answered, "Love you sweetie and be good see you when I get home ok." He smiled because he knew no matter how much his mom tried she always let her motherly side show even when trying to be cool. "Ok mom love you too

see you when we get home" right before he hung up a small voice came from behind him " LOVE YOU TOO MOM!" Owen looked down to see his little brother timothy up but still in his pajamas. "Timmy says he loves you too mom" Owen said into the receiver

he then put the phone on speaker. "Love you too Timmy." she said. Timmy smiled at the words and then ran off to his room to get dressed. Owen and his mom both hung up the phone.

"TIMMY ARE YOU READY YET" Owen yelled up the stairs

"I CAN'T FIND MY BACKPACK …. I LOOKED EVERYWHERE!" Timmy said almost scared

Owen was just about to speak and then stopped to think for a second he smiled casually turned around and right behind him was his little brothers power rangers back pack. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Little kids." He mumbled to himself "HEY TIMMY YOUR BACK PACK IS DOWN HERE LITTLE DUDE" Owen called up the stairs almost laughing.

Timmy came zooming down the stairs got his back pack and then looked up at his older brother

"You ready to go bubbles?" He asked Owen smiling innocently.

Just as Owen was putting on his back pack he started to blush at the nick name his friend had gave him.

Attempting to look irritated Owen slowly turned to his little brother who was giggling. In the end Owen just let the smile form on his face then told his little brother what he knew was a lie " Timmy I never once heard Taylor call me bubbles" Owen was trying

to hold in his own laughter.

"Yes she does and you don't care because you like her" Timmy said while making kissing noises to antagonize his older brother.

"She does not call me bubbles and I like her only as a friend" Owen announced with authority as they both headed to the front door, while in the meantime lying to his little brother who clearly wasn't falling for the tale. Once Owen opened the door he was

met with a pair of hazel brown eyes, a cheeky smile, and what smelled of the essence of coconut shampoo and mango like perfume. It was his true best friend for the last 7 years…. Taylor Wilkinson

"Ready to go Bubbles?" Taylor said with a very upbeat and sarcastic attitude.

"SEE I TOLD YOU SHE CALLS YOU BUBBLES!" Timmy shouted with excitement as he jumped up and down.

Now unable to hide his blushing Owen looked at Taylor who was still smiling in her cheeky way he shook his head in disbelief.

"I hate you so much Taylor." Owen said sarcastically

Taylor looked back at him then smiled even bigger if that was even possible

"I love you Owen." She said in an even more sarcastic way then she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Owen then turned a shade of dark brown. And Timmy was now laughing uncontrollably

"I take it if you were a white guy you would be read right now wouldn't you big boy?" Taylor asked Owen as she gave a friendly elbow in the gut. Owen shook his head in embarrassment. Owen knew for a fact he liked Taylor. But he wasn't sure if she felt the

same way. They always flirted in a way but he always thought maybe she was just messing around with him. He liked everything about her from her from her happy attitude on life to her facial features, Hazel brown eyes, dark brown, and milk chocolate skin.

People sometimes made fun of her but she didn't care but he always got irritate when people did that. It was because she didn't wear makeup like all the other girls did but in Owens eyes she was beautiful.

Owen was snapped out of a daze when Taylor started talking to his brother.

"Hey Tiny Tim are ready to go on an adventure?" Taylor asked sarcastically as she keeled down to eye level towards him.

"EVERY DAY IS AN ADVENTURE, GEORGE!" Timmy yelled with excitement yet again

"What the…. Stop letting Timmy watch Stuart Little Taylor" Owen said with authority as he caught on to Taylor and Timmy's inside joke. Taylor and Timmy then proceeded to laugh at what Owen had just said. Owen couldn't help but to start laughing himself.

Owen, Taylor, and Timmy took the city bus to the stop then started their walk all the while Taylor and Owen were arguing over dragon ball z. they were arguing over who would win in a match between Yamcha and Krillen. In the middle of the conversation

Taylor stopped then looked at Owen in suspicion

"Hey Owen what time is it man I feel like we are running late" Taylor asked

Own looked at his watched and it read 8:43 am.

"No we're good, remember we have a free period so we can do whatever and Timmy doesn't have to be at school until 9 remember" Owen explained

Taylor smacked her forehead in exaggeration to the explanation

"Aww dude I totally forgot... Ha-ha shows how much I know." Taylor laughed

The closer the trio got and as the minutes left it seemed as though the air started to become thin and a aching knot began to form in Owens stomach not from hunger but from something else. The trio now walking in silence was stopped by what was now

citizens looking in the sky. The trio almost in synchronization turned their faces towards the sky. Only Owens mouth dropped opened to say three words that didn't even faze the other two or catch their attention. "Oh my god"

* * *

><p>Owens Pov<p>

I'm a big fan of movies I love all types of movies comedy, horror, and action, but there is one movie I will never forget because it creep me out so much, Final Destination. The movie began with a plane exploding. And honestly in action films planes exploding

are freakin awesome. But in this one you actually see people slowly dying in the plane as its exploding. I think that's why it's creepy and kid of scary. Because you kind of get a small taste of reality as you watch it. I've also seen action films were the bad guy

blows up buildings, Like Terminator, for one. And I think those scenes are cool as well…. until now.

As I turned my face to look at what everyone else was looking at I was horrified and the problem was I had seen stuff like this in movies a lot but in a way like final destination. This was for real. A plane had flown right into the top floor of the world trade

center. It worried me deeply to what the fuck was going on and how this had happened. But what worried me even more greatly was my mom. For you see she works near the top floor of the very same building. "oh my god" was then only thing I could

manage to get out before I heard screams of terror and fear from the citizens around me. I looked at Taylor and her eyes were huge looking at the tower and her hand covering her mouth in shock. I then looked at my little brother who looked frozen in shock

as well. But turns out he wasn't completely frozen because I heard him say one word that made me sick to my stomach and struck fear into my soul….."Mommy" I was then snapped out of my daze because of a second explosion. I looked up to see that a

second plane had just hit the building opposite of the first. Then everything began to go in slow motion. The buildings before me began to sink, they began to collapse. And we began to run as fast as we could through the sea of panicking people I had my

little brothers hand and Taylor's hand so we wouldn't get lost. We had to get to safety. As far away as we could but it seemed as though I was moving with ten ton weights on my back. While moving from the crowd someone running broke the grip between

me and Timmy. Normally I know how to keep my cool in crazy situations but the moment I lost my brother in the crowd I began to panic as well. My eyes were shifting left and right for him every were I was almost on the verge of tears because I was so

scared, The moment I caught glimpse of him running towards me for protection. Someone fleeing from the scene ran into me and I lost my balance and before I knew it my head had hit the side of the curb and I hit it hard. I couldn't get up it was so hard and I didn't

know why I could hear voices calling my name. Calling me to get up to run with them to safety "OWEN GET UP WE GOT TO GO NOW COME ON OWEN….OWEN ….OWEN!" I could hear Timmy yelling for me and I could see he wasn't going to leave my side. Same

thing with Taylor she was next to me shaking me to get up but she knew as well as I did. I was out for the count. As my eyes drifted off I could see the smoke from the debris coming towards us to engulf us in who knows what. But that's not all I saw. I saw

my dad saving me from the fire when I was a kid then dying afterwards. I saw us moving to Manhattan. I saw all of the happy moments I had with my family and Taylor. I then saw Taylor and Timmy trying to get me up knowing it to be impossible. I saw them

trying to save me risking their lives to save me. Like my dad did seven years ago. I wanted to tell them to leave me to die and save themselves. But that's not what I said. I said something entirely different. "Oh god….not again" and with that everything went

dark.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I know the second plane didn't hit till like an hour or so later so don't point that out any who im going to update the next one later so yeah<strong>

**Please review**


	3. How to save a life

**I do not own TMNT or anything to do with them enjoy chapter 3 I'm going to get my rear in gear and start working harder on this until then enjoy**

* * *

><p>Left kick, dodge, tuck and roll then sweep kick, jump, ground stomp, then a doge just in the nick of time.<p>

Michelangelo and Raphael were going at hit in a hand to hand combat match during training and giving it their all Michelangelo was very keen on using his speed to outdo his older brother but in the process angering him. And when Raphael loses to his little

brother or even comes close to it he goes hulk and gains an unpredictable amount of power and speed. But Mikey couldn't help he was faster than his brother. But he knew he had to keep his brother sane in order to win because in his eye if Raph got mad it

was an instant loss. On the other side of the room Donatello and Leonardo were training hard as well. Leo was either moving too quickly to think about it or showing off because he was fighting with his eyes closed because of the sweat that got in then and

still a worthy challenge toward Donatello. Mikey was brought out of his own little world when he felt a fist connect with his face. Mikey was knocked off his feet on contact and landed about 3 feet away from where Raph stood with a victorious look on his face.

"you gotta pay more attention little bro." Raph chuckled Mikey rubbed his cheek then began to move his mouth around in a strange fashion then spat in his hand "ewww yuck" Raph could see it from where he stood dark red spit but most of it…. Blood. The

smile on Raph's face quickly faded and he began blabbering to his little brother in apology " oh my god Mikey, I didn't mean to hit you that hard, are you ok, can you see straight, how many fingers am I holding up crap bro please don't be mad at me. " A smile

then appeared on Mikey's face "sweet dude I've been trying to do that for the last week and a half. Raph looked at Mikey stupidly "what the shell ate you talking about Mikey?" Mikey extended his hand for Raph to see. Raph looked and saw what Mikey was

talking about a tooth. And a baby tooth at that. Raph looked in his brothers eyes and saw him still happy and smiling he too began to smile then spoke. "Well damn" then the two began to laugh. "ENOUGH!" the order came from a strict yet calm voice it was

their farther, Hamoto Splinter. "Your brother is wounded training will reside until tomorrow." He explained just before splinter sat back down Mikey began to speak "I'm ok I can still tr…" Mikey was cut off by Raph's hand that went over his mouth. "don't worry

sensei I'll help the little knucklehead clean up the tooth and all no major harm and no foul" Raph then leaned down and whispered to Mikey "dude we have been training since 3 this morning it is now 6 something in the morning I'm tired and hungry for all of

our sakes please act like you have some common sense and shut up." The two turtles looked up and smiled at the confused faces on Leonardo and Donatello. But splinter on the other hand couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle. "I am hungry as well

Raphael." Raph and Mikey didn't move an inch except for their jaws that dropped at what their sensei had just said. He had heard Raph whispering. Still chuckling Splinter signaled for his sons to leave Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo all fled out the room

but Leonardo walked slowly sulking in his own sorrow. "Aww man I was having fun too" Leo explained out loud. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEED OTHER HOBBIES BESIDES TRAINING LEO!" Raph explained from the upstairs bathroom. Leo stopped to think of a

witty comeback but got nothing and instead accepted it. "OK Raph your right." Leo admitted. Leo then heard a sinister yet comical laugh come from the upstairs bathroom. Leo dropped his head then started to laugh too.

After much time of arguing over who gets in the shower next the turtles emerged one after another smelling clean and fresh and ready to start their day… well besides the intense training when they first woke up from their slumber. And the first thing on their

agenda, get something to eat and Michelangelo was the first to make it to the refrigerator. "No, no, NOOOO….por qué mi mala suerte!" Mikey bellowed out from the refrigerator Raph and Leo stood side by side mouth opened at what Mikey had just said.

Donatello was the first to talk. "Umm… Mikey when did you learn to speak Spanish?" "Yeah…WAIT, have you been watching Master Splinters Spanish soaps again?" Raph asked after Donatello. Mikey bolted up from the refrigerator and started talking wildly

and fast. "NEVER MIND THAT… WE ARE OUT OF MILK…..AGAIN! ""So what make something else you like eggs right?" Raph asked. Mikey shook his head yes but then started to speak wildly again. "It's not that April brought over coco puffs the other day but I

didn't want to open them until I was done with the Captain Crunch. And now were out of milk and I'm….I'm… "

Mikey's rant was cut short by Raph who looked very sinister in the eyes. "If you say I'm cuckoo for coco puffs I'm going to bop you one" Raph held up his fist for emphasis "hungry" Mikey finished with a sheepish smile on his face. Raph started to chuckle then

began to speak "Leo can you believe this knuckle head?" when Raph looked over to where Leo was standing he was gone. With a quick glance over Donatello's shoulder Raph saw Leo putting on his topside cloths. "Where are you going" don asked Leo

looked back at them not even unfazed by the question. "its 7:00 in the morning, I found a gift card to McDonalds with about 50 dollars on it last week on patrol, I'm hungry, and there is no milk, I have to agree with Mikey, it's not a good breakfast without milk

and I don't have money to buy any. I'm going to the golden arches to get me some grub…. You guys in I'm buying." Leo asked this while waving the gift card in front of him. With ninja reflexes each of the other turtles got on their clothing and headed topside

but not before Mikey called to his father "sensei we're going to get something to eat topside. Do you want anything?" "Thank you for the generosity my son but do not wish to have anything but thank you anyway" replied Splinter from his room. Mikey

shrugged then went out the door and in no time flat caught up with his brothers.

3 miles is what it took before the turtles found a facility that was not crowded. The turtles had been up and down the streets of Manhattan but most of the time it was at night while on patrol. So it was no surprise that with them not getting much time on the

surface that Mikey was still awed by the sight of the surface of his home. Once the turtles made it in they made their orders. Leo and Don had a coffee and an egg and cheese McMuffin, and hash browns. Raph and Mikey had flapjacks bacon & sausage on the

side and to drink Raph had apple juice and Mikey had chocolate milk. Once the gang sat down to eat they started conversation. Leo and don were talking about the book war and peace and the concept they thought the book was trying to make. In Mikey's

eye that was boring stuff, he was more interested in the conversation he and Raph were having. A conversation about how nerdy their other brothers sounded with theirs. Occasionally Leo and Don would look up with the mention of their names. And then

Mikey and Raph would laugh at their semi confusion after a while the four brothers got into an interesting conversation about life.

* * *

><p><em>Mikey's Pov<em>

_It wasn't until I started to drink the milk I ordered until I realized that I was the last person to use the milk at home. I had made some brownies the day before. I meant to go buy some more after the brownies were done then I thought of a funny cow joke. "What _

_happens when the cows refuse to be milked? Udder chaos!" when I thought of the joke I started to giggle a little ten Raph came in and asked what I was all gitty about I told him and then he said that it was stupid. Then the word moo came to mind. So I told him no _

_yooou are. He caught on to this and knew what I was trying to do. But I didn't care I was going to put the extra O's where ever I could. Apparently I hit a nerve because after a while Raph got annoyed then sat on me to shut me up. Guess he did that because wrestling _

_was on and he didn't want to miss it. Leo walked by and asked why he was sitting on me. Raph earned my respect by saying he was babysitting. That's probably what made me forget all together because after Raph said that I started laughing uncontrollably. Either way _

_I'm kind of glad I forgot to get the milk, because if I did remember I wouldn't be here hanging out with my bros. usually were at home isolated from each other. Master splinter either watching his soaps or in his room doing, who knows what, Leo training or hanging with _

_master splinter, Don working on some kind of gizmo, Raph usually hanging with Casey or working out. And me either trying to find some time for family bonding, reading comics, or playing with Klunk. But right now chillen with them, it's a good feeling, it really is. I don't _

_want to sound needy and what not but I just don't want to have the family growing apart throughout the years. I've heard scary stories about stuff like that happening, and as long as I'm alive and breathing I'm not going to let that happen. Hmm, I wonder what master _

_splinter is doing right now. I think I might actually get Leo to get something for him, Even though he told me not to. _

"_Mikey?"_

"_Mikey!"_

"_Yo shell for brains!" _

* * *

><p>Mikey was snapped out of his daze when Leo, Don and Raph were standing over him calling his name. "We're just about ready to leave Mikey." Leo explained. Mikey thought for a moment and then grew a wicked smile on his face. He was having too much of<p>

a good time to go straight home he wanted to enjoy his time out of the sewers as long as he could. "Hey Donnie boy what time is it?" don took out his shell cell.

"Its 8:15 Mikey, Why do you ask?" a sheepish smile grew onto Michelangelo's face. And then explained

"I really don't want to go back home right away he... He... I'm having such a good time I'm having a ball."

the 3 eldest brothers remained quiet for a short time until rah spoke.

"OK 2 things…1 Mikey did you just quote queen" the smile on Mikey's face grew wider

"Why yes Raphie, yes I did."

"OK just making sure…. And 2…. I'm going to have to agree with Mikey on this one. I actually like being outside the lair in the day time. I don't know why I just do. So what do ya say guys want to hang out here a little longer?"

Leo and don looked back and forth at each other, and then at Raph and Mikey.

"OK how about this we have to be back before the streets start getting really busy any and that doent happen until around 9 how bout we take the long way we'll be adding about 2 miles on to what we originally walked but hey no biggie." Explained Donnie

The turtles agreed and started to go on their journey.

The one who was most excited was Mikey because he felt that today was going to be a really good day.

Once again the turtles were caught up in their own conversation and walking along the side walk. With each passing minuet more people were appearing out onto the streets of Manhattan so they knew it was starting to get late.

But that didn't stop the turtles from enjoying themselves while walking home they were all talking about their favorite child hood show, the Mighty morphin Power Ranger, And comparing it to the power rangers of the current year. It wasn't the most

intellectual conversation but It did bring a few chuckles between the four.

It wasn't until the turtles got to West Street about 18 minutes after their departure from the golden arches were the air became thin. At least to Mikey it did. And the world started to go in semi slow motion. A small breeze came from nowhere and sent a small

chill down Mikey's spine. Cold chills did this to all the turtles but that wasn't the case this time. The fact was that the weather was very warm but for some reason Mikey felt cold. Mikey then started to slow down from the rest of the group with each step. He

moved slower and slower with each step eyes shifting wildly from side to side. Don was the first to notice that Mikey was slowing down and breaking into a cold sweat.

"Mikey…. You okay bro?"

Mikey's breath became rapid had someone found out his identity. He felt like he was being watched

Around now his brothers were eying him coming near him, checking on their little brother they then started asking question worried. This was unfazed by Mikey who now had shut his eyes to calm himself in his eyes his heart was pounding hard and he could

hear the voices of his brothers trying to comfort him. In retaliation he closed his eyes tighter as the sounds around him grew even more loud and disoriented. And his breath became louder and more rapid. And then everything stopped. Mikey opened his eyes

to see his brothers staring at him in confusion, and to hear the sounds of normal chattering between civilians and the sound of car horns. Sweat still dripping from his forehead. As Mikey was checking his surrounding Raph spoke to him

"Wow Mikey I don't know what that was bro but you had me scared man. That was beyond normal"

Mikey shook his head out of his semi daze and then looked up. But not at Raph but the scene that was occurring behind Raph. And then his eyes grew to an unimaginable size.

"Raph, so is that!" Mikey said as he pointed to the building behind Raph and talking in a way that sounded terrified, shocked and sad all at the same time.

When the three other brothers looked behind then their eyes too instantly bulged out too what was happening for this is a site that none of them have seen before.

* * *

><p><em>Mikey's Pov<em>

_Master splinter said that in a time of great danger a ninja's instincts will take over and make them more aware of their surroundings. It never really happened to any of us yet, probably because we are always in danger and always on our guard for a lot of reasons. Some _

_of these reasons more obvious than the others. So it's hard to disciple GREAT DANGER. Although sensei also said that a great danger or a great threat usually strikes when you least expect it, when your guard is down. I guess that's what I just experienced because after _

_my little panic attack I looked behind Raph while he was talking to me all concerned and what not. I noticed everyone was looking to the sky curiosity took over and I did the same. To my horror I saw a plane too low to avoid it. A plane that had just hit one of the twin _

_towers that stood before us. The plane had just crashed into the world trade center. I looked at the scene in deft defying awe as smoke started to pour out of the building. It sickened me to the core of the sounds I heard. Screams of fear and panic, I saw tears of sadness _

_and looks of confusion. As I and my brothers continued to gaze at the building unable to help, save, rescue anyone. We were helpless to this situation and we knew it. That's what hurt me the most, being so helpless. I turned my face back toward the building and then _

_noticed that the smoke coming out of the building was still pouring out but was moving more slowly now. This confused me until I realized what was happening. I looked around me to be sure. And my fear was true. People that were running at top speed were still running _

_at top speed but in slow motion. Everyone was in a panic as I looked at a man running in slow motion and watched as normal speed began to show itself again and then the man took off into a full sprint just as I heard a second loud crash. I looked back at the building to _

_see that a second plane had hit the building. Only one word escaped my mouth and that was all the warning we needed as we saw the building begin to sink. "RUN!" we all took off into a sprint in a desperate attempt to find safety to escape the building that was coming _

_down and crushing anyone in its path. The best place to be and we knew it, the sewers. But each manhole we came to was blocked by the giant swarm of panicking people, and we were running out of time it wasn't until I noticed were we were then stopped and took a _

_sharp right turn. "Mikey where the hell you are going" Leo asked me while panting fiercely and fearfully. "Yeah Mikey where…..WAIT I know this rout" panted Raph while keeping up his speed. "Are you sure Raph?" Leo asked still sounding quite scared and unsure before _

_anyone could and before anyone could notice we were standing across the street from an alley way with a single manhole facing us. We made a break for it with swif sped the man top was lifted and leo and don jumped in first but before I could jump in I heard a shriek _

_louder than anyone in the panicking mob. "OWEN GET UP WE GOT TO GO NOW COME ON OWEN….OWEN ….OWEN!" the sound was close too close for comfort despite that small little speck of me that said to simply jump in the man hole I turned to see who it was. A boy _

_no older than us knocked out on the curb and a little boy and girl calling for him to wake up. Without hesitation I did what I do best, I ran back across the street to get the boy lying unconscious. When I touched the boy the 2 others gave me a frightened look. "Trust me I _

_can help." is then only thing I could tell them on short notice. I gave them a reassuring look all while trying to conceal my identity. Then they gave me a nod of acceptance. The girl picked the smallest boy up and I picked up the boy who they had called Owen logic says _

_that was the kid's name, and we all ran across back across the street. I let the 2 smallest in first before I went down with Owen. Once we all got in I was just about to close the manhole before a beefy hand caught the lid just as I did. I looked up to see who it was. It was _

_an African American male with a look of fear and anger on his face and accompanied by him was a Caucasian women average size with the same look on her face. I really wasn't thinking this would happen like this but I let them both in the quickly covered the man hole. _

_Altogether it was me, Raph, Leo , Don, 3 Kids one named Owen , a scary looking male, and timid looking female. We all stood not too far apart looking up to the entrance to the surface world were screeches of terror could be heard a remorseful sound I will never forget. _

_None of us said a word to one another my bros let me take the lead since I was carrying the unconscious boy. And then we started our journey to the lair all of us still trying to comprehend what had just happened on the surface world. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying the story I'm going to try to update this more frequently I been really busy late so sorry once again but until then<strong>

**Please Review**


	4. Keeping the Peace

****I do not own TMNT or anything to do with them enjoy chapter 4 sorry its been so long ****

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's POV <strong>

When I was a kid my mom always said never talk to strangers, and I agreed I mean think of how many weirdos there are in this world. But sometimes you have to talk to a stranger to get information you want. Like a police officer or a firefighter. The thing is

when you talk to them in a way you have to trust their best judgment. And that's the situation that was happening right now. Owen was out cold and me and Timmy were trying to wake him when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Now, I'm not going to lie my

heart skipped a beat when that happened. Why wouldn't it I mean people panicking, my friend is out cold, I'm scared and a creepy guy is putting his hands on my without notice. Yeah my heart skipped a beat. But that's not what really scared me. A split

second after the guy touched me he crouched down and tried to touch Owen. Before me or the guy realized it I had grabbed the strangers wrist in a tight grip. From the feel of it I could tell this guy was built, I mean he must work out a lot. But nevertheless I

was ready to defend my friend by any means. I balled my free hand ready to strike the stranger until he spoke.

"Trust me I can help." He then turned and looked at me and although I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a scarf and an orange baseball cap. Idon't know why he was wearing that in this weather but that wasn't the main thing that concerned me. Now

even though I couldn't see his face I saw his eyes. My uncle always said that you can determine lies from truth by simply looking into a person's eyes. And that's what I did. What I saw were sky blue eyes full of fear sadness regret and sincerity. My uncle said

that sometimes the eye thing didn't always work, but at this moment right now I had to think and make the decision for all of us. I followed my gut instinct; I nodded in acceptance for the strangers help I picked up Timmy because I knew we were going to

have to make a run for it, and watched as the stranger picked up Owen bridal style. Once we saw a good clearing, well as good as it would get, we made a break for across the street into an alley way. There another male was waiting, I couldn't see his face

either but he calmly and carefully led us down a manhole. At first I was a little scared but then I thought of the situation at hand and let go of that fear and jumped in. a few seconds later so did the stranger that had Owen and 2 other people A big guy, about

my skin tone, and frightened Caucasian women. Once everyone was in the sewers, one by one we all looked up and heard the terrible sounds that came from above. I didn't want to hear it or remember it, I didn't want to hear it, and in a desperate attempt I

closed my eyes tight and started humming the one song that made me feel better in scary situations. 'What a wonderful world' the 'IZ' version. Funny thing is that usually it makes me feel tons better. But the moment I started humming I felt tears building up

but I fought back. I refused to cry, but it was so hard not to. I was so scared not for me but for the people above the sewers, for Timmy, I was scared for Owen. For what felt like an eternity I fought back the tears and just as I was about to let my emotions

get the best of me, I felt a tough but gentle hand touch my shoulder, and this time my heart didn't skip a beat. When I looked up to see who it was attempting to comfort me I saw it was a guy dressed like the stranger in the orange hat only this guy had a

purple ski cap. But unlike the other guy not a word was spoken from him. I saw him look side to side as if scanning the area and then he looked at the unknown male and female that came through the manhole after us.

"Because of the current situation which we all know is unknown to us. We have to take immediate action." The guy sounded very well educated and profound I was a thinker I noticed things like this.

"Yeah and who says you're in charge buddy?" I turned around to hear the big guy that came in after us speaking. And then I heard another voice speaking this one sounding a little more intimidating serious

"I do, and watch the way you talk to my brother." "Yeah and who are you guys anyway why should we trust you" just as this little argument seemed like it was about to get worse another voice put in their two cents.

"Because we don't trust you either….. But here you are" the whole area got quiet except for the heavy breathing of the two guys with the attitudes. I could feel the tension in the room getting worse and worse with each aching moment of silence. That was

until I saw a fifth unknown male in a blue scarf come up to me and give me a paper rolled in tube form.

"Kid I don't know if you trust us or not, I honestly don't expect you too." He pointed to the paper. This is a map of the tunnels out of the four of you, you seem the most calm. Follow this rout." He pointed to a green dot on the map.

"It'll take you to the nearest manhole and safest from here." "why the hell didn't you give the map to me?" both me and the guy in the blue scarf turned around seeing that the big black guy was staring at us with what looked like confusion

and anger in his eyes.

"screw that man!" the man snatched the map from the blue scarf guy then thought for a moment.

"which rout do we take guy?" I looked at the guy in the blue scarf and waited for his answer. Like the guy in the orange baseball cap

and the guy in the purple ski cap I couldn't see his face only his eyes. And I noticed them close in a way of disappointment and frustration. This guy was making it difficult for him and what I can tell from what the guy in the red hoodie said he was one of his

brothers. And now here I was stuck in the middle. I could either go with the guy that had the map and a temper problem, or I could go with these four unknown brothers who offered me to help my friend. Safety and freedom, or take the risk to help my

friend? But it was only then when I realized what I was contemplating. Owen was, no is my best friend and I know that he would take a bullet for me if the situation called for it and he risked his life trying to get us out of whatever was happening on the

surface. I looked at the guy that was giving those four brothers attitude ant spoke.

"For someone that took their help you sure are showing a lack of appreciation." the guy looked at me with a scowl.

"my mom gives me that look all the time and it doesn't work even when she does it. You know I'm right, they allowed you down here to get out of that mess up there and they rescued my friend. In my eyes I think they earned enough of our trust so we can

hear them out. But we cant do that if you don't get rid of the macho take over attitude, shut the hell up and stay calm."

the area was quiet for a short time until the women spoke

"Clyde, maybe we should just hear them out. We don't know whats going on we don't know whats happening and frankly I'm scared."

Clyde didn't speak or anything all he gave was a small grunt and basically agreeing to the terms. I let out a silent sigh to myself apparently Owen isn't the only person able to keep the peace in a time of stress. After that brief moment of awkward silence I

saw the guy that originally saved us start toward the tunnels. And we all followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey's Pov <strong>

For a few minuets I actually led my brothers. It felt kind of good having them listen to me for a change while topside. I just wish it where better circumstances. It didn't need to be said between me and the guys that they would have to come back with us.

Their friend who was still unconscious needed Don's help. And I could tell that the girl and little boy who was with them wouldn't leave his side. Loyal to the bitter end, I know the feeling. The only people I wasn't so keen on following us, was the dude with

the serious attitude problem and his girlfriend. I don't know what it was about those two but I just didn't like they they acted toward the kids and my brothers. While walking down the tunnels the uneasy silence was getting the best of us all. Raph's

breathing was getting deeper, Leo and Don would occasionally cough or make a grunt like noise just to break the silence. And the little boy was quietly humming a tune. I most likely was the only one to hear it because he walked beside me as well as the girl.

And she every now and then gave a deep sigh possibly trying to calm herself. The only people that were quiet was the big buff guy and his girlfriend. This Silence continued right until we reached the lairs entrance, that's when every thing made a slight turn

and didn't go for any of our favors.

* * *

><p>Leo turned around to speak to the human travelers. "until we can find out what is happening topside, or when you feel you are ready to leave, you may rest here."<p>

Leo pulled the lever and walked in first then the rest of his brothers. it was Clyde who decided to try and put in his two cents at that very moment.

"Umm... who the hell said we are going through that door freak? Wait. you guys actually live down here?" None of the turtles gave a reply but simply looked at one another.

"I knew you freaks didn't seem right that's probably why you wont show us your faces either your criminals and..." Raph was the one who turned around and snapped at Clyde. Clearly irritated by his display of disrespect towards him and his brothers

"Look buddy ever since you came down here you been doing nothing but trying to become the alpha male of this whole group. Around here I'm the alpha male and I wont be stepping down from my title any time soon!" Leo could see his brother was no

longer irritated but enraged. He knew it was time to intervene.

"Look, Clyde was it? Sir we have our reasons why we hide our faces. can you please just respect that?" Clyde looked at Leo coldly and then smiled "sure"

Master splinter unaware of the situation simply heard his sons in the lair again and opened his door. It was mikey that saw this and reacted fast. " Blue shell!" at the sound of this message splinter closed the door gently. While the turtles paid attention to

their masters bedroom door Clyde crept around to where Mikey was standing and pulled his scarf. In a jerk mikey' s scarf along with his hat was ripped off. Now facing the humans Mikey's true form was exposed. The others turned to see what had just

happened. Raph mouthed a curse word, Leo rubbed his temples, and Don gave a deep sigh. Realizing that there was no more use in trying to hide their form any longer. They took off their disguises and placed them on the ground where they stood. Taylor

and Timmy where the first to comment at the same time "Cool. " Clyde was the second person to comment on their form in quite a shock none the less.

"What the hell are you freaks?" Don replied simply

"We're turtles and a little agitated to be honest."

* * *

><p><strong>whats going to happen next tune in next chapter and find out<strong>

**Please Review**


	5. Compromise, Fate, and Brownies

**I do not own TMNT or anything to do with them enjoy chapter 5 **

* * *

><p>Clyde backed up a little, it was clear he was freaked by the images before him.<p>

"Giant Lizards...fr..freakishly large lizards" at this point Raphael looked like he was ready to kill

"Hey bub we're not lizards we're" Timmy cut Raph off before he could finish

"Turtles" everyone turned their attention to Timmy. It was the first time he had spoke since they entered the sewers. Timmy got a little nervous and hid behind Taylor.

"I was just telling that mean guy you are turtles not lizards. Lizards don't have shells and turtles do and..." "Kid shut the hell up." Clyde cut Timmy off

"I don't care what they are their monsters. All they're going to do is eat us or something like that."

At this point Taylor had lost her patience. She realized that Clyde was scaring Timmy and she didn't like that.

"Dude whats your problem your scaring him. who raised you a heartless witch? Ease off a little man they don't look that strange. Heck they don't look strange to me at all."

Clyde looked around the area and saw that everyone besides his girlfriend and himself were perfectly calm.

"you people are crazy we're getting outta here" Clyde grabbed his girlfriends hand.

"come on Linda we're getting outta here." they both made it to the exit only to be stopped by the sound of Donatello's voice.

"Good luck trying to find your way back to the surface." Clyde turned around now skeptical about his decision "What do you mean?" Donatello continued

"What I mean is I can guarantee you don't know your way back to where we came from. And I know these tunnels like the back of my hand. Along the way we made a few turns here and there. And these tunnels go on for miles it could take hours even days

to find your way back to the original entrance. And in the process of trying to find it you can end up in Queens, or east Manhattan" Don then got a smug smile on his face. "however if you listen to us we will happily guide you back and never have to see each

other again. What do you say?" Clyde looked back at the tunnels and the darkness that illuminated from it, to the turtles. Clyde didn't say anything he simply walked back into the lair. Don spoke again " good I knew you would see it my way. First things first,

Mikey..umm" Don looked at Taylor " whats your friends name again" "Owen" "ahh yes take Owen to the infirmary so I can see what is wrong with him." Don turned his attention toward Taylor once again.

"I take it your staying" Taylor stood her ground.

"As long as Owen is here we stay." Don nodded as he understood her commitment.

"ok then, Raph please get these guys something to eat and settle them down in the living room"

Raph signaled the kids over to the living room and flipped on the television they just followed his lead.

Don then walked over to Leo where he knew Leo wanted to speak with him

"Don, you sure you know what your doing?"

"i have confidence that the lairs location will be kept a secret." Don pulled out two blindfolds out of his side pocket. "tell me why we didn't blind fold them in the first place" Leo started to explain

" Don, we just saw 2 office building fall, dodged through a mob of people, and saved 5 pedestrians. On top of all that when we got down here all of us including me were freaked out and scared out of our minds. Plus that big brute over there trying to take

charge of a situation none of us knew about wasn't making it any better." Leo took a deep breath "i wasn't thinking clearly ok I just wasn't."

Don nodded as he understood. "listen bro I need you to do this for me. Take these two back to the surface. Take the east tunnel and you should get there in like five minuets ok. I have to go and check up on that kid Owen ok." Don gave Leo the blind folds

and he went to do what was asked of him. While walking Don could hear Clyde complaining about the blind folds but then herd him finally cave in to the demand. Walking back to the infirmary Don gave Mikey the okay to leave. Once he left Don gave a deep

sigh and got to work, cleaning scratches, examining Owen's head injury and cleaning dried blood.

"this is going to be a long day" Don told himself.

**(Outside the Infirmary)**

Mikey walked outside the lab and before he even had a chance to breath he was greeted by Taylor. The two exchanged awkward looks. Mostly mikey because normally when people see his true self they freak out. And he knew Taylor didn't freak out when

she first saw them so she was bound to ask questions.

"Hey ummm.. guy" Taylor started. Mikey put on the best smile he could manage. It was like a broken record explaining how he got like the way he is. What is he. All that stuff and he knew it was about to play again.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving Timmy, Owen, and myself back there. If you hadn't come we probably would... thanks"

Mikey was stunned, the only people to ever thank him for personally saving their lives was Casey, April and his brothers. Usually when he saved a pedestrian or someone he didn't really know they freaked out and hit him. But Taylor was sincerely thanking

him. There was another awkward silence before Mikey spoke.

"No problem dudette, its my job ya know serve and protect. Although I would sound like a police officer if that was my motto. I don't think I would be a good police officer..." it took Mikey a second to realize that he was rambling and was getting off topic so he

decided to change it

"what was your name again?" Taylor replied almost gleaming for some reason "Taylor, Taylor Ruff. and you are?" Mikey also gleamed.

"Michelangelo Hamato, but you can call me Mikey" Mikey paused for a second before continuing

"Are you hungry at all?" Taylor replied rather quickly "very." Mikey made his way to the Kitchen he passed Raphael and Timmy watching TV along the way.

"So Mikey you guys live down here?" Mikey turned his attention back to Taylor just before he opened up a cabinet door. "Yeah, we do it gets kind of boring sometimes but we have a roof over our heads and I'm happy for that." Taylor looked around the area

she was standing at "I don't blame you I mean a little sunlight and windows wouldn't hurt but besides that this is a sweet pad."

Mikey made an over exaggerated sigh "how I love the sunlight, hahaha." " I take it you and your brothers don't get out much, do you? " Mikey made a chuckle before answering

"How did you guess?"

"just lucky. Well I can tell why you guys don't get out much but what got you out the house today?"

just as Taylor asked the question Mikey had opened the refrigerator and was amazed at what he saw. On the top shelf was a gallon of 2% milk with a pink note designed in flowers attached to it. Mikey read the note and still couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Hamato's <strong>_

_**Raphael called last night and told Casey about the brownies that Mikey had made. And knowing Master Chef Michelangelo, he probably made them so that milk would go perfect with them. **_

_**So I was meaning to bring over another gallon of milk last night, but it got too late. **_

_**Upon entering the lair no one was running about so I thought you guys were asleep. Not wanting to disturb you guys I made this note saying where this milk came from. **_

_**I also left the pro wrestling video game Raph Requested on the television, and took a brownie or two...ok I took two. **_

_**And I must say Mikey like always well done. Love you all I'll be seeing you guys later **_

_**Love, April **_

_**P.S. Casey says high **_

_**P.S.S. He also says make more brownies because he didn't get any. **_

* * *

><p>After Mikey had read the letter Mikey thought about all the events that lead up to that day<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback's)<strong>

"_**I found a box of brownies who wants some?" every one in the room raised their hands **_

_**Mikey bolted up from the refrigerator and started talking wildly and fast. "NEVER MIND THAT… WE ARE OUT OF MILK…..AGAIN!"**_

"_**Where are you going" don asked Leo looked back at them not even unfazed by the question. "its 7:00 in the morning, I found a gift card to McDonald's with about 50 dollars on it last week on patrol, I'm hungry, and there is no milk, I have to agree with Mikey, it's not a good breakfast without milk and I don't have money to buy any. I'm going to the golden arches to get me some grub…. You guys in I'm buying." **_

_**(end of Flashback's)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Mikey thought about Taylor's Question and finally realized what had brought them topside that day<p>

"Hey Mikey?" Mikey turned back to Taylor

"Yeah?" "you never answers my question. What got you out the house today?"

Mikey looked at the note, then he glanced at the milk and brownies on the second shelf. He then turned his attention to Timmy who was still on the couch next to Raph. And then the lab entrance to the infirmary and then back to Taylor.

"Fate." Taylor looked at Mikey some what confused

"What?"

this time not looking up from the note Mikey answered again.

"Fate brought us topside this morning."

Taylor didn't know what was on the note but she could see it had Mikey clearly surprised. She left the kitchen to join Timmy and Raph on the couch. And Mikey just stood next to the open Refrigerator starring bewildered by the note.

* * *

><p><strong>If you where in Mikey's shell you would be surprised about how the whole thing worked out if not I know I would be until next chapter<strong>

**please review**


	6. Easing the Tension

**I do not own TMNT or anything to do with them enjoy chapter 6 I know believe it or not the story is almost done**

_**The fire was getting worse by the second, but Owen wouldn't give up. He **__**had already led twenty children out of the building and now all he had to do was simply get him-self out. The toxic fumes that he had inhaled where getting the best of him.**_

"_**I'm not gonna quit dad I'm going to do what you do. I'm going to save people and come home and tell you about it. This will show you I'm a good fire fighter."**_

_**Owen kept crawling going deeper into the blaze but closer to the exit. And with each passing second he inhaled more and more of the toxic fumes, until finally he could see the exit.**_

"_**Yeah all I" Owen paused and took a second to yawn "all I have to do is go down the stairs and" Owen paused and yawned again "Tell dad what I did. I'm really sleepy."**_

_**A dark figure loomed over Owen and picked him up. Owen looked up and knew the figure very well. Owen smiled but was in half a daze**_

"_**Hey guess what I did?" but before he could continue a mask was put over his mouth and he closed his eyes as he entered a bright light.**_

"_**OWEN, OWEN!" Owen opened his eyes to his named being called. He saw people running and a cloud of dust coming his way. He looked to his right and saw Taylor shaking him trying to wake him and Timmy doing the same. Owen tried to get up but his body wouldn't let him.**_

_**"OWEN GET UP WE GOT TO GO NOW COME ON OWEN….OWEN ….OWEN!" he could now see his brother and friend calling and crying for him. And the only words he managed to let escape**_

"_**I can't" it seemed as though time started to move in slow motion from there as a dark figure whose face was hidden by the light the figure turned to both Taylor and Timmy before finally turning to him. It was then Owen got a good look at the person. Dark skin, square Jaw, Trimmed goatee, and the figure sported a uniform of a burnt fire fighters uniform**_

"_**D..Dad?"**_

_**Owens father looked at him with a blank stare, almost in disappointment before speaking**_

"_**You could have prevented this son, you failed again" the voice seemed to echo but was cold and shallow to say the least. Owen starred at his dad in disbelief and then finally replied.**_

"_**No...I'm...I'm sorry... I didn't mean... it wasn't my fault... it... I" Owen stuttered through what he wanted to say out of fear and regret.**_

"_**Yes! You did Fail.. Your mother was counting on you to look out for your brother,**_

_**Owens dad pointed to both Taylor and Timmy who now were motionless "They were looking out for you to protect them."**_

_**Fear was taking control of Owen. His breathing was becoming rapid and heavy. There was little to none that he could come up to say without sounding helpless and weak.**_

"_**No."**_

_**Owens Dad continued**_

"_**First me and now them, whose next your mother"**_

_**It was as though his dad couldn't hear him anymore. By the second Owens dad changed from shallow to more demonic. The areas scenery was going black. Darkness starting to consume Owen and buildings were starting to melt, collapse, and disappear. And the cloud of dust was getting closer.**_

"_**No..no.. I didn't kill anyone... I dint mean to... please stop... no... I didn't kill you**_

_**Owens fathers figure then started to fade but his voice still remained**_

"_**You failed me and now because you failed them you, Timmy and Taylor are all going TO DIE!"**_

_**As if on cue a blaze of fire took the place of the cloud of dust that was coming their way and consumed them all.**_

"NOOOO! TIMMY, TAYLOR!" Owen woke up in a cold sweat. Panting heavily and crying.

"Kid, Kid relax it was just a nightmare whatever it was it isn't real."

Owen still breathing heavily looked around quickly for the owner of the voice he heard. When he found it he grabbed hold Donatello's arm, And in a panic started questioning him.

Where are they? Where are Timmy and Taylor? Tell me where they are!"

Don placed both hands on Owens Shoulders to calm him down. Knowing that wasn't going to work he gave Owen the answers he wanted.

"Timmy and Taylor are in the living room probably eating a sandwich. Owen they're fine they're O.K., Trust me."

The two exchanged looks Don was of concern and relief. Owens was the same but with anger, fire, and passion. It took a few seconds but Owen's breathing finally slowed down. Owen relaxed a little believing Don. Don then went back to his computer and started working again.

"Hey guy." Don turned around to face Owen once again. Only this time Owens eyes were narrow and stern

"Don't think just because I relaxed a little after asking one question I'm done with them."

Don was amazed, Owen at that moment had the voice of Clyde who had left the lair not too long ago, And the eyes, passion, and calm nature of Leo when he interrogates a purple dragon or a foot ninja. No one had to tell Don that was a scary combination. Don leaned back in his chair folded his hands and accepted what was said moments ago.

"O.K. Shoot"

"Let's start off with this, who are you? How do you know my name? And why am I in this bed? And I want these questions answered in order." Don made a nervous smile. Owen already sounded more threatening to him than Clyde ever did. He didn't want to anger Owen especially under the stress he was under after waking from a nightmare like that.

"My name is Donatello Hamato. The reason I know your name is because your friend Taylor told me after we brought you down here." "Down here?" Owen looked around once again "where the hell am I?" Don could see the tension was starting to rise again. He did the only thing he could to bring it down again. He knew that it could go in two different ways but was hoping it would go in the way of his favor. "Your in an infirmary bed because you got hurt." Owen raised an eye brow "That's not what I asked you Donatello" Don simply smiled

"No but you did tell me to answer the questions in order and why you are in this bed was the next question" Owen sat up and adjusted himself in the bed. It was quiet in the room for a second before Owens cheeks raised in a wide smile before he let out a small laugh

"O.K. I'll admit you got me there."

Don let out a sigh of relief knowing that his attempt to get Owen relaxed worked. The room was quiet for another second before starting from the beginning and Owen sat listening

"I don't know how much you remember but there was a panic on the streets topside. I guess in the panic you got knocked out because when we found you, Taylor and Timmy were trying to wake you. My brother Mikey was the one who found you guys and brought you to safety with two other people. The other two people went back to the surface after we brought you back to our home, in the sewers. Right now you are in our home infirmary. You didn't hit your head terribly... in my opinion at least, but you did need three stitches on the left side of your head. You been out for I'd say a little over several hours. So right now it's about 430." finally explaining everything Owen sat bewildered scratching the back of his head. Owen now hearing everything he wanted to hear tried to break the awkward silence.

"Well I guess I should apologize for how I acted a few minutes ago. So umm... yeah thanks for saving my life." Owen paused for a second. "Thanks for saving our lives." Don nodded "To be honest it was more of my brothers doing but no problem." A third awkward silence was taking place. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of both of their breathing and Don tapping on his key board.

"So who didn't your dad kill?" This caught Owen off guard

"What?" don started to explain

"Well I head you talking in your sleep and I heard dad, didn't and kill." Owen looked down at his blankets

"I'd rather not talk about it." don began again.

"If I may say, you remind me of my brother Leo" Owen looked up at Don.

"What?" "What I mean is you two are the same in attitude. I don't know you just seem a lot like him for some reason. But... ok what I mean is this. You two are tough ready to put everyone else needs before your own. I can see that from the fact you asked about Taylor and Timmy before asking about anything else." Don paused for a minute before continuing. "Me and my brothers had a traumatic event about two years ago, Leo suffered the worse. He shook it off as nothing trying to make sure that we were O.K. You know eating right and all that. But one night I found him fighting in his sleep. He was having a nightmare about the traumatic event. After a few months of trying Leo finally opened up Mikey and talked to him about it. After that the recurring nightmares stopped."

Don once again paused before continuing

"I know it's not in my place to speak. And I can understand if you get mad at this, but. May I suggest you try talking to someone about what your feeling, what you witnessed, you know talk about the dream. I may make you feel better."

Don turned around to work on his computer. A few minutes of silence passed before he heard Owen speak

"When I was little I wanted to be a fire fighter like my dad and... something happened and I feel like I failed him. After that I...I made a Promise to mom to do my best to protect the people I love. Timmy is my little brother and Taylor my best friend." Owen paused to catch his breath. The tears started and he continued

"I...I... Failed my dad and... And today I...I failed my mom, Timmy and Taylor... can I um... can I start from the beginning." Owen asked while wiping the tears away. Don nodded respectfully at Owen

"When you're ready, If you wish to" it took a few second before Owen regained his composure after he did he started.

"Well, it all started when I was a kid"...

Leo, Raph, and Mikey had tried to stop her but she kept going. After five hours of waiting Taylor became restless and nervous about Owen. In the process she became fidgety. At first it was just walking back into the kitchen for water. Then she started flipping randomly through television probably staying on a channel for a second or two at a time. It wasn't annoying to them but they wanted to reassure her that Owen would be O.K. Now she was pacing around the lair aimlessly stopping every few minutes in the living room to check on Timmy but that was all.

"So Raph how long did you say it would be until we find out how Owen is doing?" Taylor asked Raph for the 12th time that evening. Raph was rather calm that evening aside from everything that had happened

"I'm not sure Taylor... me and Timmy are about to start a game of Go Fish you want to join us."

Raphael was trying desperately to take her mind off of the situation but to no avail.

"Yeah sure in a minuet." but instead of going to play cards she continued to pace and stare at the infirmary door, After losing once again in Go Fish to Timmy Raph had left to the bathroom, Leaving Timmy to watch Taylor Build a trench in her pacing. Feeling as though the room was getting slightly smaller Taylor started opening and Closing Doors in mid pacing. But one of the doors she opened stopped her dead in her tracks. When she opened the door she saw a room with lit scented candles and a wall full of Kanji and in the middle of the room sat Indian style on a rug a giant rat watching television.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't know this was someone's room if I knew..." Master Splinter waved a hand of acceptance "Do not worry my child. My sons do that sometimes too and they are here 24/7" Taylor raised an eyebrow at the term 'My sons' Master splinter saw this and simply explained "My adopted sons" Taylor lowered her eyebrow after that. Splinter grabbed a mat from next to his bed and placed it beside him.

"If you wish you may join me in watching television. I am watching a marathon of 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S.' this show is interesting to say the least but nowhere close to 'Happy Days'." Taylor contemplated on it before finally entering and sitting on the mat. She scooted the mat over to give herself more leg room. She then sat Indian position. Sitting watching the television Splinter noticed that Taylor as fidgeting around while sitting. He turned his head slightly to face Taylor.

"I take it this movement is your natural way of caring for your friend." Taylor looked at Splinter a little confused

"How did you guess that?" Splinter smiled "A natural talent I gained from living with my sons."

Thinking that she might have offended Splinter somehow she started to explain

"it's not that I don't trust your son it's... it's just they been in there a really long time and I'm a little scared is all Owen is my best friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to him is all." Taylor looked at her hands and then up at splinter. It was odd for her because being next to him made her feel so small. And it was irony because every rat she had seen had been small to her. But she continued talking any way.

"And the moving around this is my ADHD kicking in. it only happened when I'm really, really nervous." Splinter continued to look at the television in silence the light somehow shined off his fur from the television. This silence continued for about thirty seconds before splinter broke it.

"My child, there was no need to explain yourself. My sons do things that scare me to the bone. They have fought many opponents that have brought them near death. In fact every time they go to the surface I fear for them. But one this is for certain they each have a unique ability or knowledge to help one another." Master splinter paused for a second and turned his face to face Taylor completely. "Trust me when I say Donatello knows what he is doing and I know exactly how you are feeling at this moment right now." The two sat watching the TV for about ten minutes before Taylor broke the silence. "So what makes Happy Days better than F.R.I.E.N.D.S.?" Splinter grinned at the question "Henry Winkler or as we have come to know him...The Fonz" Taylor smiled and chuckled at the comment.

"So true"

After Pouring Timmy a glass of milk and giving him some Oreo Cookies Raph went to watch Television. Timmy sat at the kitchen slowly dunking the cookies and eating them in silence. He hadn't said much since had had come to the lair but his presence was noticed. The most Timmy would have asked for would be either a glass of water or to go to the bathroom. Raph took notice that anytime Timmy wanted something he would raise his hand as if he were in school. When Mikey came down stairs he saw Timmy sitting alone. Mikey noticed the look of sadness on his face and his heart sank a little. Mikey was like a little kid at heart and always tried to be happy and like to see other people happy as well. When he saw Timmy like this he wanted to see the little dude smile too.

"Sup little dude why so glum?" instantly Timmy's face lit up

"MOM!" when Timmy looked up his smile slowly faded instead of seeing his mom he saw a giant turtle in an orange mask.

"Oh, it you." Timmy quickly realized what he said and how he said it. "I didn't mean it like that...you just... you just sound like my mom when she wants to be funny... she makes the same voice of a guy off a movie me and my watched with her one time."

Timmy looked at his cookies, grabbed a few and handed them to Mikey. He accepted the gesture and headed to the fridge to get a glass of milk. Once Mikey sat the two commenced in eating. The only sounds that could be heard were their crunching until Mikey broke the silence.

"So little dude I take it you guys were heading to school today" Timmy smiled at Mikey

"Yeah, I think my momma might be mad me and Owen missed school today." Raph turned to hear part of the conversation as Mikey told Timmy not to worry and there was a good reason to miss it.

"So little dude what were you guys gonna learn in school?"

Timmy began on all the subjects he was learning about. The part that really interested Mikey was what he was learning in art.

"In art class we're learning about artist from a long time ago. My teacher called it rensance time I think." "Really who is your favorite artist from that time" "it starts with an L. I think his name is Leonardo devigi"

Mikey and Raph chuckled a bit. Timmy and Mikey continued eating and then Timmy broke the silence this time. "Do you think my momma will be O.K.?" Mikey swallowed his milk had somewhat startled and confused by the question.

"What now?" Timmy continued.

"Well you know that building that got on fire today?" Mikey did not like where this was going. And now Timmy's questions had Raph's Full attention

"Umm...yeah why do you ask? " Timmy continued with his explanation. Not realizing that Mikey didn't want to remember.

"Well my Momma woks in that building, you can see the city from where she works. Do you think she was in there when that happened?" both Raph's and Mikey's eyes were wide in disbelief. Afraid to damage Timmy's in any way Mikey answered the best way he could

"I...I don't know" Timmy continued

"Well if she was in there do you think she got out?" Raph Witnessed Mikey do something he probably couldn't bring himself to do in Mikey's situation... Mikey put on a smile and answered like he did before

"I don't know little dude I honestly don't know." Timmy didn't know what to think but he thought about Mikey's answers for a second before getting up and going to the bathroom. Raph quickly went to the table and sat at Timmy spot. Raph could see the smile on Mikey was clearly fake but he had to be sure.

"Mikey, Mikey are you O.K.?"

Mikey looked up at Raph with a smile only it Raph there was something slightly, ever so slightly different with Mikey's attitude. Mikey finally answered. "Yeah Raph I'm alright, I didn't want the little dude to be upset and t wasn't my place to answer." "But" Raph started but was quickly interrupted by Mikey who looked at Raph in anger and regret. "it wasn't my place to speak Raph leave it at that." instead of asking again Raph simply got himself a glass, poured some milk for himself, got himself a few cookies and grabbed a seat next to Mikey. And the two continued to eat in complete and utter silence.

**Stay tune for Chapter 7 it's almost over**

**Please review**


End file.
